Yogurt is a milk based product which is eaten using a spoon or drunk.
Drinkable yogurts, as well as various beverages, are generally sold in containers such as small plastic bottles comprising a neck, sealed with a lid or a screwed cap. The seal or cap is to be removed by a user to drink the content of the bottle.
However, the operation of removing the lid is generally impractical, as the lid is glued to a flange of the container, and the liquid content may be spilled when removing the lid. This operation can be even more critical if a container has a large opening, for example if the container is a cup.
Instead of removing the lid, it has been proposed to only pierce it so as to drink through the created opening, similarly to how it could be performed with a straw. Therefore, the beverage can be easily drunk everywhere and in any circumstances, including when walking or when having only one free hand.
The Utility Model ES 1079052 describes a flat accessory with a perforation funnel which can be applied to a container for perforating it. A hole in the accessory enables drinking through the opening consequently created within the lid. Such accessory is efficient, but it requires being manually placed on the lid at first, and then carefully handled by the user, which is detrimental for the handiness of the product. Furthermore, the accessory may be lost.
The patent applications JP2004123155 and JP2003327266 disclose two accessories for containers, each presenting a moveable part with a cutting edge. These accessories must securely engage the container before using the edge, which improves their reliability. However such accessories still require inconvenient manual handling. Moreover, these accessories are complex, bulky and expensive.
Besides, all said known perforation accessories may create excessively large openings in the container if handled without the necessary caution, and the beverage may be spilled.
In view of these drawbacks, there is a need for an improved container accessory with is simpler, cheaper, handier, while allowing good control of the perforation.